The Journey of a Yuki-Onna
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: A person from our world has been reborn into the Naruto world into the Yuki clan just before the third Great Shinobi war. Follow her journey from the start to the very end. Self Insert. Short Story.


**This is a short story prequel/introduction for my up and coming Naruto Fan Fiction story. I don't know what the title will be yet but I'll put in the summary that it's a sequel to this short story. I hope you enjoy the story I've written.**

The death was the introduction to my journey, my birth was the start of my journey. The first few months after my birth was frightening for I had no Idea were I was but it did not take long for me to figure things out.

I was reborn in to the Naruto world as Yuuki but during the darker times and not even in Konohagakure. I was in the Land of Water, born into the Yuki clan and adding to the fact that I'm around the time of the third Great Shinobi War, my situation is pretty bad.

Growing up, I got strong using the knowledge I had but it was hard going with the Kekkai genkai that I had for there was little on it in both the manga and data books. By the time I was eight, I was a genin and experienced my first kill, already being praised as a genus they had sent me on a mission that ensured I would have to kill.

Two years into service and I was promoted to chunin after having gone through the chunin exam. My team which was filled with Kekkai genkai users slaughter the other teams. Command, having sees the use of Kekkai genkai users loved us, while the regular shinobi and civilians started to see us as monsters. Sometimes I think their not too far from the truth with what I have done.

This time three years pass and the third Great Shinobi war begins, on the same day my best friend dies. He was the first of many others, including my own family to die from this war. During these times I did many things which I am not proud of and would not forgive myself for doing such deeds, I will not give any 'but it was for the greater good' bull crap speech.

More years pass and I'm eighteen, the war is not over but now the civil war in Kirigakure is gaining speed. Bloodline purges are on the rise and many clans are running away to other countries only to be hunted down by Yagura's hunter ninja, no one escapes them. Both of my parents are killed by Kirigakure shinobi, who lost their own family to Kekkai genkai users, I killed them upon finding my parents after returning home from a mission. I took great pleasure in their squeals of fear and pain as they were impaled by my ice.

Another year passes before I have enough of the 'bloody mist'. I run away, making sure to skirt the borders of the five great shinobi nations so I can prevent the Mist hunter ninja from tracking me. Sometimes I ran into patrols when I would skirt the boarders, I made it quick and painless for them.

It's not long before I reach my destination, the one place I know I would be safe from Yagura's hunter ninja. The Land of Iron, the last bastion for samurai and those who wish to remain neutral in the wars between the shinobi nations. I came in under the guise of a merchant but they didn't take it, and I wasn't really good at spy work like that, I was a soldier more than anything.

I really thought they would throw me to the 'wolves' sort of speak, so I said to them 'take me to your leader' as a sort of joke. I really didn't think they would actually take it seriously and bring me to their leader.

So anyways they brought me before him, and I'm sure many of you know who it is. Mifune, the samurai general who was introduced in the later arcs of Part II as a chivalrous, aging man but that was not the case. While at least the aging part, he was much younger, maybe in his early thirties, late thirties.

I offered to him anything, money, information, knowledge of charka but he just said that I was one among many who offered the same things and that I was no specially case. I grew desperate, I didn't want to die again at such a young age so what I said next was desperate and shocked both him and myself.

I offered him **everything**, aka my soul and body. Few were that desperate to do such a thing but I was. For the few that don't understand exactly what I'm saying, I basically said I would be a full on slave, I was offering him my body in exchange for protection.

Some of the samurai that had heard this were gleeful that a ninja would be so low before them, whilst others were cautious and a few were neutral. Mifune pitied me, and let me stay, saying 'that a samurai protects…blah…blah'. I didn't really remember much for all I could think about was that I was going to live on.

He put me as a house cleaner which would be considered a waste of my talents since I had so little experience in the house and more on the battlefield. However I understood that he was trying to keep me in a position to watch me until he could make a decision about weather I was trusted enough for a role more suited to my capabilities. So I did my duties the best I could, sometimes using charka to climb things to reach what would have been unreachable or to boost my strength when carrying heavy items. It was good practice and gave me some new ideas. However, during my cleaning I would sometimes get into no-go areas and one time would lead me to a different path then I ever thought.

One day I had been cleaning when I came upon a set of huge, fancy doors. I entered the room expecting to find another empty room like so many others in this mansion but instead I found a war room and with the plans lying around. I wanted to rush out the doors and forget I had ever seen the room but my curiosity dragged me in further. Looking over the plans they had I saw that one of them had a huge amount of mistakes, one that would leave major openings and my need to fix things came in.

I pulled out a sheet of paper copying it to the letter, and then prescited to write in corrects and suggests. I did it quickly having little time to spare and then left it there in hope of them using it.

Afterwards I started to doubt that what I did was a good thing, for now they would see me as a spy for having entered such a room and looking at their plans. I tried to tell myself that what I did was a good thing but I was so damn paranoid about things. As time passed I grew more and more anxious in hearing some news of what had become of the information I had given but none came. Yet.

Of course with my luck the news came in the form of Okisuke dragging me with a couple of samurai over to the war room. I offered no resistance for they were of little danger since I could easily dispatch them with my ice release and I wanted to see how this would play out. Anyway, so they had brought me to the war room, with of course Mifune being there upon arrival. While I really thought that I was in big trouble then however something shocking happened.

Mifune appointed me as a charka trainer for the samurai. I was quiet surprised but he told me upon seeing the disbelief on my face that that the war room issue had been a test that he had devised. Although he added that I would be under both his and his personal aids watch, during such training.

Another year passed and I was gaining a lot of reputation for my teaching both good and bad. However I had started to take up a bad habit with the memories of what I had done during the war that was currently being waged. Tried to drown myself in alcohol after being introduced to it here in the land of Iron, I sometimes found my self with massive hangovers, having drown my self in alcohol so that I could try to forget back what I had done. Sometimes I woke up with other people in my bed or in other people's bed in which case I would be gone before they were awake.

However this brought about something no one, not even I could have thought of. I had found my self waking up in Mifune's bed. Luckily Mifune was sound asleep when I had woke up so quietly I snuck out as best as I could in my hammered condition. Of course my luck ended once I excited Mifune's room as Okisuke seemed to have taken a morning stroll. Right. At. That. Moment. The glare he gave me, whilst I was in my half dressed state was understandable, for many would use such an occasion to make a big blackmailing/political gain out of it. But I wanted none of it, I wanted to live a peaceful and quiet life.

Hardly a few weeks after the incident with Mifune I found myself running to the bathroom with morning sickness and gaining weight. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Mifune had gotten me pregnant. Since I hadn't slept for a few weeks prior with anyone nor had I afterwards, given how embarrassed I was, it was safe to assume it was him who was the father. I kept this on the low for as long as I could before I started showing. Mifune asked me who the father was, wanting to get the man to own up to his mistake and take 'responsibility' but I didn't tell him that the child was his.

Mifune went to his most trusted friend to find out if he knew of anything and of course, Okisuke told him that he was the father of my child. Mifune immediately tried to get me into a shotgun type marriage but I was reluctant since it meant stepping into the lime light and letting Yagura's hunter ninja now where I was. In the end I decided it would be best for the child, I held in me so that at least he or she could have a better chance at life then I. The marriage was a quick and simple, different from the ones back in my past life were western type marriages were more common.

As my stomach grew so did my affection for the child grew. I began to see that this child would be the beginning to my path of redemption, bring new life into this world. I started to also picture a life in the future with the child, Mifune and I.

However it seemed that was not meant to be. The doctors' told me that due to some complications from the war, the baby would most likely kill me during birth. But instead of looking for an abortion I went and made a dairy along with several scrolls so that my child would have the knowledge that I would not be able to pass on due to my death.

Time passed on and my date with death drew near. More exams showed things such as the gender (which was female by the way), size, etc. One in particular was for charka and the baby was noticed to have one that was similar in soul to mine. This changed things for it meant that the child was, like I had been, reborn.

Changing my dairy and scrolls, I put in more information but this time arranging the writing in a pattern that only someone like I, could understand. I added more and more not stopping until I wrote down as much as I could. I did not finish my work, as the child came as I wrote down another entry.

Labour was a painful experience, one that I would not wish on anyone, even my enemies (Expect for a certain masked, prick person). As the child came out, I faded. Once I saw the same pitch black sclera and silver iris on the child that I had my world went dark once more.

**The End**

**Please leave a comment and/or review, if you don't like it feel free to leave a reason but don't just outright hate on it.**


End file.
